


Reflex

by bloodandcocoa



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcocoa/pseuds/bloodandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny always knew that she spoke before she thought it through. Sharp witted remarks were kind of her response to most things. She couldn't really help it, it was just a reflexive thing that happened. But she could've never imagined what her reflex got her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectcosima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectcosima/gifts).



> A birthday fic for perfectcosima. Based on random shenanigan ideas we were throwing around in tc.

Carmilla eyed the redhead less than a metre away from her. Said redhead was staring quite fixedly at the bookshelf before them, completely oblivious to the world. It was a quiet day at Silas, and Carmilla had gone to the bookstore, intent on finding some obscure volume to occupy her time with. Out of sheer laziness, she had already gone through Laura’s collection of grossly over hyped cliched teenage bestsellers, twice. The second time around she had hoped that maybe it wouldn’t be as bad and the endings would change to where all the characters died horrible deaths, but no such luck.

A trip to the bookstore became a dire necessity.

Imagine her amusement when she found a certain ginger giantess loitering among the shelves, head tilted sideways at a perfect 90 degrees, so she could read the tiny print on the spines of the books. Danny was so absorbed in what she was doing that she barely even acknowledged Carmilla’s sudden arrival. A small nod was the only indication that Carmilla got that Danny even knew she was standing beside her.

Carmilla cleared her throat.

No response.

She did it again, louder and more drawn out, drawing the attention of a few of the other patrons of the little shop.

“May I offer you a cough drop, Carmilla?”

Carmilla smirked, “Oh no, thank you very much. I wonder if I could make the teensiest interruption, Weasley?” She may or may not have also devoured Laura’s Harry Potter bookset a couple times in her boredom as well.

Danny gave her a slightly irritated, slightly impressed look. Well? it said.

“Do you mind grabbing that book for me there, on the top shelf?” Carmilla pointed at a thick leather tome that resided on the topmost shelf, covered with a thick layer of dust.

“There is a step ladder right there.” Danny gestured to the very well worn wooden contraption no more than two paces away.

Carmilla gave her a pointed look.

“You are a vampire,” Danny hissed at her, “just poof up there!”

“What? Out in public with all these other people around?” Carmilla raised her eyebrows innocently.

“I don’t know how Laura puts up with you,” Danny growled, reaching up and grabbing the book with relative ease. She shoved it at the vampire, the volume hitting Carmilla square in the chest, sending up a small cloud of dust.

“Did I say this one? I meant the one beside it.”

“Don’t push it, Elvira.”

A couple moments later, Carmilla tossed the book at Danny’s side. She couldn’t help it, that book was a lot duller than she thought and harassing the tall redhead was way more fun.

“Cullen,” came the snarl.

“Don’t lump me in with those imbeciles, Clifford.”

“Dracula.”

“Jolly Red Giant.”

“Spike.”

“Buffy.” That one wasn’t really insulting. But if this was going where Carmilla thought it would then…

“Angel.”

“Awww, Danny, you adorable giant tomato! I didn’t know you felt that way!” Carmilla grinned, looks like someone didn’t quite think things through here.

“Shut up, you-you, mosquito! That was reflex!” Danny could feel her entire face flushing, she had been so caught up in firing off nicknames quickly that the last one had been purely reflexive.

“Right, reflexes,” Carmilla said slowly, smirking at the reddening girl. “Think fast!”

Now she would never punch a mere mortal with her full vampiric strength, but she would definitely use her speed to her advantage. The intent was to surprise, not to injure. Carmilla’s fist never made it past Danny, it hit Danny’s palm (which was definitely not there a second ago) with a sharp thwack.

Both of them looked at each other, both surprised and slightly awed.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, Ginny.” Carmilla didn’t bother removing her hand from Danny’s rapidly warming palm.

“I could be in you too if you bought me dinner, Mortricia.”

Wait, what?

Carmilla chuckled, well this was a development she hadn’t expected.

Danny immediately dropped Carmilla’s fist like she had been burned and leapt back like Carmilla was a blazing bonfire herself. “Uh, I gotta go.” Danny back-pedalled frantically, curse her reflexes. She really needed to think before she said things.

“So, I’ll pick you up tonight? Seven alright?!”


End file.
